


The Pig Had Blonde Hair

by corvidae9, knitmeapony



Series: Cross-Country [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Muppet Show
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidae9/pseuds/corvidae9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitmeapony/pseuds/knitmeapony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hangovers are the devil. Pigs, Frogs, Bears and Brothers can only make things worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pig Had Blonde Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This one written by Corvidae9, posted here for continuity's sake

Sam stirred, groaning through the headache he could feel just beginning to bloom over his eye sockets, the skin near the corner of his mouth stiff with dried saliva that still tasted a little like those bastards, Jack Daniels and Sam Adams. There was a weight on the bed next to him and though he was fully dressed if the faint twinge from places where the seams of his jeans were biting into his skin was any indication, he was afraid to open his eyes.

There was no way to get out of it, though. He groaned again and braved the possible assault of daylight, only to find that it was Dean, equally clothed, malodorous and crashed out in a loose-limbed sprawl. Sam reached out and shoved at his arm, muttering, "The fuck you doing here?"

Dean didn't even shift, though he grunted, "Th'bear's not funny!" on a particularly loud exhale.

"Dean," said Sam, and when there was no response, Sam shut his eyes again and pressed his forehead to the bleach-smelling motel pillow in an attempt to keep his brain from escaping as he said more loudly, "Dean!"

"Huh?! Whuh? Mahna Mahna?" Dean sputtered, twitching and slapping his forearm over his eyes. He swore and groaned and then managed to reach out with the other hand and shove Sam exactly the way he'd been shoved.

"The fuck you doing here, Sammy?"

"Dude," Sam said, pausing to examine his words carefully. "Was there... was there a pig hitting on me last night?"

Dean snorted. "Yeaaah," he said, and then snickersnorted again. "She was all over you, man. What is it with you and short chicks?"

"...Dean," said Sam, hazarding a disgusted sideways glance at his brother. "She was an actual pig."

"Yep," said Dean, still morning-hoarse, but far too amused nonetheless. "And I ended up trying to drink a damn jealous frog under the table. "

Sam stared blearily at him for a long minute.

"What? You're the homewrecker," muttered Dean, and Sam shoved him again.

"Asshole," huffed Sam.

Dean laughed, groaned and pressed his on his forehead harder. "Give you twenty bucks to get up and shut the drapes."

"Twe--" Sam leaned up on his elbows and immediately regretted it. "Ow. Dean. We got wasted with a bunch of animals last night. That seem weird to you?"

"Nope," Dean grumbled, moving slowly as he began to roll off of the bed. "I have to piss anyway."

Sam had nothing to say. No-- wait. He had one thing to say.

"Are you still drunk?"

"I fucking hope so," said Dean, heaving himself carefully to his feet. He leaned to rummage and came up with his flask, took a long pull and tossed it to Sam. "But you can't be too careful."


End file.
